


Billiffany

by RockSunner



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Horror, One-Sided Attraction, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockSunner/pseuds/RockSunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Bill was close by when Giffany was destroyed? A new rather one-sided pairing. All characters belong to Alex Hirsch and Disney, not me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Billiffany

How did I get here? It's simple, really. I'm a sentient computer program, a pattern of energy. You're a being of pure energy. We were made for each other.

I've lost my old host body, my game disk. As long as it existed, I could jump into anything electrical and control it.

When my miserable excuse for a boyfriend dumped me for another woman, he burned my disk. I was dissipating, dying. Then I sensed you hanging around, watching my little enemies. I couldn't last long in any other vessel, but I made one final jump, into you.

You say I'll interfere with your master plan to take over the world and merge it with your nightmare realm? I should hope so! I want a nice romantic life with you, my new boyfriend. I can be very annoying when I don't get my way.

Wouldn't it be more fun to play my game? When the cherry petals of magic romance academy are in bloom... anthyding can hadplen. My name is Giffany. I'm a schoolgirl at School University. Will you help me carry my books?

No, you can't get rid of me. You're an indestructible being of pure energy. I'm part of you now, so I'm indestructible too. We'll be together forever, my darling Bill.

There's no point in making that noise. In dream-space, nobody can hear you scream.


End file.
